An Iris to see
by LE3 101
Summary: This is a valentines day special and is Negaishipping. Iris tries to tell Ash her feelings, how will he act


Ever wondered why Iris and Ash were so much the same?, well in secrecy through their adventure in the Unova league, one started to have feels for the other, Iris never thought Ash could be so experienced, she loathed how people said that she was like Ash, she countered with harsh anger, most likely a tantrum. But deep inside she felt something eating her away the closer the trio went to the end of their adventure, when Cilan and Ash fell asleep, she often awoke at night tears in eyes thinking If she should do it, could bear a possible rejection if failed, she too was repeatedly reminded she was running out of time... so she eventually stood up for hope and her determination and made up a plan to make this work, she was giddy inside yet afraid of Ash's possible reaction, rejection.

*Set before arriving at the Unova championship league*

The group approached the league coliseum, Ash almost marched there in the happy mood he was in, he hummed a tune while Pikachu seemed to sing to the tune, "Pika pika pikachu" the small lightning mouse waved his left paw in the air excitedly, thinking of the battling that would soon happen. Cilan had one hand on his bag strap and smiling because of the memories the three of them had together.

Iris though had her hands crossed, smiled slightly but felt worried inside, she pouted from tension and placed her hands on her side, axew leaned over her shoulder and looked at his trainer, "axew ax?" The green dragon muttered in worry, "Hm" Iris said one eye raised, turned her head curiously to her pokemon, "Is something wrong axew?" Axew shook his head slowly and tapped on her head lightly with a glint of worry in eye, "ew ew?" He pointed at Ash and back to Iris.

She froze in place, expression agape in wonder how axew knew of the crush she had on Ash.

Ash and Cilan stopped and looked back at their friend in wonder, "Is something wrong Iris?" Cilan asked baffled for her stopping. Iris snapped out of her trance and replied sharply, "Nothing is wrong Cilan, just thinking of something" Ash questioned Iris curious of her response, "What were you thinking of?" At this time Iris had already started to panic, she couldn't think of what to say, "Uhm..." she raised her hands to her shoulders and shrugged, "I forgot something and I'd rather not say it"

Cilan and Ash stared at each other for a second then turned to Iris, "Okay if you say so, we better get going now" Ash suggested, Cilan nodded in agreement and continued their trek to their destination, Iris on the other hand looked gloomy and down but started to walk behind her friends, "How could I have lied to Ash, what are you doing, you are pushing him away Iris" she said to herself from deep within, she felt angry at herself. At this rate he would push her away.

Ash turned to Iris, "Hey Iris, what do you think of my big day today, I mean will you be routing for me the whole way?"

Iris slowly looked up at Ash and tried to look as normal as possible in front of her crush, "Sure Ash we will all be routing for you the whole way"

Cilan commented as well, "Yeah Ash, we will be cheering with a zesty taste to your battle"

Ash's smiled devilously and fist pumped the air in excitement, "Yeah!, this should be good" Iris looked up at the sky and smiled faintly, "Don't worry Iris, today is the day" she said to herself

*time skip to the end of the Unova championship league*

Iris sat at a bench just outside the coliseum, looking down and swinging her feet gently, "I wonder what Ash will do?" She thought to herself and sighed feeling nervous. There was silence all around her except for the sound of footsteps from people leaving the stadium and fireworks dancing in the midnight sky, just then axew jumped from her s on her lap looking up at her, "ew axew" the small dragon type waved up at her and smiled, Iris revealed a small smile on her face, "Thanks axew" she said patting axew on the head.

Axew smiled back and pulled the thumbs up sign to Iris, she chuckled to herself quietly, then more quietness enveloped the area within half hour as typically everyone had left the coliseum by now, she turned to the sliding doors and saw the few people left, she gazed around for a bit more until the door suddenly opened and Ash came looking what appeared to be down but who could blame him, the league championship was hard, he did manage although to finally beat his rival, Trip, who most of the time beat him.

He sighed to himself in a down face but then his face lit up again, how Ash did that Iris did not know how but she couldn't help but admire that part of him. Iris jumped off her lap and called from afar at Pikachu who was perched on Ash's shoulder, "axew axew" the green pokemon called out to its friend, Pikachu smiled and hopped off Ash's shoulder, ran towards axew then the both of them ran off to go play. Ash raised his arm in the air and waved to Iris, "Hey, Iris" he called out and ran towards the dragon mistress, Iris quickly stood up and dusted herself off to make herself look more cooler than the pressure she was in now, Ash arrived at that second and asked excitedly, "So, what did you think of my battles?" Iris started to rub her hands together and said nervously, "It was pretty good" Ash rubbed the back of his head and smiled triumphantly "but...Ash...I have to ask you something"

Ash stopped rubbing the back of his head and had raised a brow in wonder, "Huh...What is it Iris...is something wrong?"

Iris just stood there at what seemed like someone frozen in fear, she said nothing at this time which put Ash in a state of concern, sweat started to form on his forehead, his eyes widened in worry, "Iris..Iris, what's wrong, did something happen?" He placed a hand on her shoulder but Iris quickly moved back just as he placed his hand, "Iris...What's wrong?" He tried to reach out but she stood back again stopping his attempt.

Iris shook in tension at this time till she suddenly bursted out, "I LOVE YOU ASH!" She turned around slowly, facing the other way in an attempt to not look at Ash who at this time stood agape, he was stuck in place from shock, eye brows raised, mouth hanging, arms hanging, Ash didn't even try to move, "I started to have feeling for you for a long time...I always was afraid that you would push me away...afraid that you would just reject me, you ending my chance of me getting to know you better...becoming more" Iris quickly came up to Ash and pointed at him in a demanding way, "You tell me what you feel...what is your response!" Ash stood there motionless until he tried to respond, "I...I...I don't understand Iris?"

Iris grit her teeth in frustration, clenching her hands into a fist, "What don't you understand, I love you, I want to be with you, to be by your side...now do you understand what I'm saying!" Ash stood there and said nothing, still stunned of what is happening to him at the moment, seconds passed then Iris fell to her knees crying leaning on Ash's stomach, she then started her attempt in beating Ash's chest with her fist in frustration, "Ash tell me what is your response, like me and accept my love for you or reject me, please choose one of those two but don't leave me in silence, if you don't want to be with me!" She stopped her punching and slowly looked up at Ash's face, tears running down her eyes in a violent manner, "then just tell me that you don't want my love...push me away" Iris stared deep into Ash's eyes in looking for hope but saw nothing, she waited for a few seconds and Ash said nothing, she suddenly started her mourning again and so looked down to the floor in pain until Ash chuckled which stopped Iris in her tracks, she didnt even try to look up figuring this mean't he rejected her, Ash stood smiling for a second until he put a knee down to Iris, Ash slowly raised her jaw which still shook from the crying, he looked deep into her eyes and sighed, "I guess I have feelings for you too Iris" he said smiling.

Iris sniffled and asked in surprise, "Wait, does this mean you want to be with me?"

Ash nodded and rubbed her cheek, "You have something I truly admire"

Iris held his hand that rubbed her cheek, "What might that be Ash?"

Ash sighed in content way, "You have beautiful eyes Iris, the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, they twinkle in the midnight sky with the stars"

Iris replied bewildered by the remark, "That's...the nicest thing someone has ever said to me...I love you Ash"

Ash smiled enjoying the moment, "I love you too Iris"

The two leaned in closer and pushed their lips together, kissing each other I the moment, pulling each other closer as they kissed till they ran out of air, they retracted their lips and gasped for air, "That...was amazing Ash" Iris said complementing the moment they had, Ash chuckled, "Yeah, it sure was" the two of them sat side by side, feet crossed and staring at the stars. The two of them sat like that for a few seconds till Iris broke the silence, "Do you know what day it is?" Ash shrugged and said, "I don't know...the day I entered the league championship?" Iris chuckled to herself and leaned on Ash's shoulder, "Not exactly, today is valentines day" Ash smiled now looking down at Iris, "Oh, it's that day, this is a coincidence for today, I mean we found love right on the day of valentines day" Iris smiled and looked up at Ash but keeping her head on Ash's shoulder, "You are right, coincidence"

The pair continued their chatting, not knowing that Cilan leaned out from behind a tree, hand on chin, "Hm, a particular yet splendid combination indeed" he chuckled to himself.

Iris and Ash at the end never left each others side, Iris always went on Ash's adventure, even through the Kanto region, although this did leave Serena in a frustrated state but Ash calmed her down and said she too could come with his adventure as friends, Serena eventually didn't mind the fact Ash loved someone else and everything worked out for Ash and Iris, their love always burning.


End file.
